<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh for Fates Sake by Dark_Avatar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020446">Oh for Fates Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Avatar/pseuds/Dark_Avatar'>Dark_Avatar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bisexual Bella Swan, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk dudes, Oblivious Bella Swan, Other, Rosalie is a disaster, leah is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Avatar/pseuds/Dark_Avatar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will face God and walk backwards into Hell"- twitter user drill<br/>"Violence for Violence is the rule of beasts"- Obama from someone's dream</p><p>like to be honest I don't know I'm kinda going with the flow.<br/>twilight mixed with old vampire lore and other myths of other creatures<br/>Rosalie is a disaster<br/>Leah is a mess<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah Clearwater/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ugh, I should've brought an umbrella with me. I feel the rain soak through my MIT hoodie, I walk quickly to the school entrance and go into the main office. I look around for a bit before I notice the girl at the front desk typing away on the old looking computer while slightly bobbing her head to a song on her headphones.</p><p>"Uh hello". I say nervously, her head snaps up so fast that I fear that she could've hurt her neck.</p><p>"Oh Hi sorry your um Isabella M. L. Morningstar?" the girl says as she gets up from her desk. she wipes her hands on her jeans and holds her hand out for me to shake</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Jessica Stanley and I'll be your guide for today, also what does the M and the L stand for? Your name looks like it's going to be a mouthful. Also, you're really tall like I have to look up at you to talk to you. Also are you a model you're like really pretty?" The girl who I now know is Jessica rambles as she still shakes my hand.</p><p>"oh, fuck sorry. God, I'm such a fucking mess today" she says quietly as she lets go of my hand.</p><p>"uh let me just tell Mrs. Cope you're here. Okay?-she turns around quickly - MRS COPE ISABELLA M. L. MORNINGSTAR IS HERE!" I wince at the loudness of her yell.</p><p>"Okay wow even without knowing what the Mand L stands for it already is a mouthful." she chuckles and then grabs my hand again. "So I already have your schedule with and you have English in first-period eric will be in that class and then Government with mike and Tyler then Trig. with me then Spanish also with me and finally lunch then bio with mike and Angela then art and then lastly gym with me and mike."</p><p>"so see you in trig then. BYE BELLA!" the warning bell rang just as I saw her turn the corner. damn school is still the same 8-hour hell hole even though tons of years have passed nothing has changed.</p><p>I walk in and see that I'm somewhat early only six people are already sitting down in their seats. the teacher looks up and sees his eyes open almost comically a smile blooms on his face.</p><p>I hand him the note to sign.<br/>
"I'll have you introduce yourself to the class when the bell rings". He signs the note quickly and hands it back to me, I stuff it into the front pocket of my jeans. turns I don't have to wait long to introduce myself. dang, I had never liked being in the spotlight.</p><p>The bell rings as the rest of studen- I mean as the rest of my classmates pour in. The teacher who I now know is called Mr. mason from the little plastic tag on his desk signals me to start. I look back at my classmates and see that everybody is seated. </p><p>I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves I stand up to my full height while straightening my back and puffing my chest out slightly. From the little my parents taught me was act somewhat like a lady be polite and always be diplomatic and defuse a situation before it turns worse and if you have to fight then fight. </p><p>" Hello classmates, my name is Isabella M. L. Morningstar I'm 17 years old and I moved here from New York, and before that, I used to live in Massachusetts but I'm originally from Greece. I will be with you all for the rest of this year and the next. um. I think that it" I run my hand through my hair as I look for an empty seat. I finally see one near the back and by the window. </p><p>I let out a sigh of relief. I walk quickly to the back with looking at the teacher for permission, I fall into my seat tiredly. One period in and I already want to leave this place. First period passed by like a blur, I start picking up my stuff and walk quickly to my next class Government. ugh not looking forward to that. government, trig and Spanish suffer the same fate as English. finally, lunch comes around and I can't help to at least walk quickly towards the cafeteria.</p><p>I grab a single apple, juice and a PB 'n' j sandwich.<br/>
as I get out of line I scan the cafeteria for an empty table then I suddenly feel someone loop their arm around mine. I look to my side and see that its Jessica, I let out a small huff damn girl I could've hurt her. </p><p>"so you'll be sitting with me and my friends some of whom you've met in your classes. also, why did you ignore me in trig and in Spanish?" she says with a pout. </p><p>"I'm quite sorry if I ignored you, its just my mind has been quite a disaster today. Oh Ms. Stanley is there anything I could do for you to forgive me" I give her a crooked smile. I see her face flush slightly as she gapes like a fish for a few seconds.</p><p>"uh i-its n-no biggie I was just worried you looked like you weren't even there". she makes a waving motion as we near the table where her friends are at. A boy with oily black looking hair I recognize as Eric from English looks up at me and gives me a small smile and goes back to the conversation he was having.<br/>
They make room for me as I pull a chair from a neighboring table, why did I enroll in high school and not collage. When I finally get out of my thoughts I see that they're staring at as if awaiting an answer.</p><p>"Bella I was just telling mike and Tyler to reintroduce themselves but you were spacing out."</p><p>"oh, I'm sorry as I said before my mind has been quite a mess today so please forgive for any future incidents," I say softly as I pick up the apple.<br/>
"it's fine, okay let me reintroduce you to Mike newton and Tyler Crowly, and there's Angela Webber who you'll have in bio and Lauren Malory." I give the Lauren girl a slight nod and smile at angela. As I look around the cafeteria I spot some students walking on the other side of the window.</p><p>"I see that the Cullen's have caught your interest."</p><p>hmm? I absentmindedly chew on the apple as I watch a pair walk in.<br/>

"Those who just walked are Alice Cullen and Jasper hale Alice being the girl with short dark hair who looks like she drank four red bulls in an hour and then Jasper the blonde who constantly looks like he's in pain. Then there's Edward a total hottie and don't waste your breath on him he's apparently too hot for anyone in this school then there's Rosalie the ice queen or ice bitch as some other people say. Oh and Emmett whos missing but he was here last year. He and Rosalie were an item last year. Huh, that's interesting. I wonder why he left."</p><p>Oh, Hera I think I found someone to finally get over you. Hm, she looks a little bit like you.</p><p>"What" oh gods I said that out loud. I flush bright red as I turn to face Jessica </p><p>"sorry it was nothing important" I take a bite out of the apple hoping she doesn't ask to know what I had said.</p><p>"so I see that you were staring at our dear ice queen Rosalie hale" I give her a slight hum in affirmation as I look at Rosalie her gaze meets mine and I feel my world stop then I feel myself be pulled into a vision. </p><p>Rosalie and I are slow dancing to a melancholic song under a hut that is decorated with lights, as I dip her our eyes met and I pull her up and lean in for a kiss. She meets me halfway its a slow kiss showing that we're just trying to enjoy the little bubble we are in. </p><p>The scene fades and another one starts to appear. It looks like we are sitting in a meadow just enjoying the cool breeze and the sun. Rosalie looks likes she glittering slightly in the sun. She moves her gaze from the clouds above us to me. I lower the book I was reading and turn to look at her. We both smile softly at each other I give her a chaste kiss and she then hides her face in the crook of my neck. I chuckle as I wrap my arms around her.</p><p>As quickly as that one came it starts to fade and another one starts to show it looks like we're in a big house with what is probably her family. Alice along with jasper notice the tension between me and Rosalie and offers to sit with us on the couch. Alice sitting next to Rosalie then jasper next to her and me on the end of the couch leaning on jasper. both Rosalie and I turn to look at each other once in a while and when our eyes meet we quickly look back to the tv. jasper nudges my side gives me a questioning look I give him a sad smile.</p><p>That slowly fades as the same room begins to appear but this time it looks like it's barely morning outside and her family are there but this time Emmett is present. He says Rosalie I missed you so much while I was away. He wraps his arms around her in a bear hug, holding her tightly against him. Rosalie hugs him back just as tightly and settles her head in the crook of his neck. </p><p>that fades quickly as my room start to appear, me and Rosalie are fighting loudly as I let out an angry yell and proceed to scream at her to leave. just as she closes the door I kick a chair over and then fall into the bed and scream into a pillow.<br/>

As my room starts to fade another room who I assume belongs to Rosalie appears, what I see makes my heart break a bit, gods I'm not even in a relationship with her yet and she's already breaking my heart. she's in her bed and sleeping with Emmett I open her door while holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. I close her door quietly and run down the stairs with tears in my eyes just as I leave the Cullen's house the vision starts to blur and another starts<br/>
we're in my room again and this time we're making out just as she goes to take my shirt off she notices me crying and asks 'what's wrong sweetness' and I only reply with' it's just that I'm so happy, come on darling don't worry," I take a deep breath then quickly say "let me make love to you" I pull her down towards me and she grabs the condom off my nightstand.</p><p>My room disappears as the next vision where Rosalie and I are in the woods appear. I pace back in forth until she asks what's wrong<br/>
I reply with a manic sounding laugh. and she just responds with a questioning look I tell her that I'm breaking up with her. she asks why and I yell at her 'do you think I'm stupid or that I'm a god damn moran that I wouldn't find out my girlfriend cheated on me and you know what I gave you a week to see if you would tell me but you didn't'. she gapes for a bit before replying quickly ' i was drunk I'm sorry it was an accident and one-time thing please don't break up with me' she says quietly, I laugh dryly then I tell her to leave.<br/>
as she leaves my vision blurs then clears to show the school, Rosalie stopping me in the halls asking for a second chance while I take my hand out her grip while whispering no knowing she'll hear me. it blurs again and I'm in my room again although alone this time. I read the note she left me, I grab a bottle of whiskey that I had in my desk drawer and chug it all quickly then chucking it at the wall shattering the bottle to pieces. a sob escapes my lips and I fall to my knees, I start sobbing loudly as I hug my knees.</p><p>I return to the present to notice that Jessica is in front of and hugging me.<br/>
" Are you okay, you just like started crying silently and you wouldn't answer us when we asked you what's wrong" she backs up slightly as she wipes my tears away with her thumb. she falters and pulls her hand away from me when she notices how intimate the action was.</p><p>"come on Bella stop crying, you'll get a wicked headache." I give her a watery smile as I rub my eyes with my sleeve.<br/>
I take a deep breath to calm myself. I stand up and push my seat in.</p><p>" I'm going outside to take a breath of fresh air, you guys can have my tray" I walk away briskly, I push the door with so much force it hits with the bench near it with bang. I sprint towards my car, an all-black mustang that used be owned by a police officer.</p><p>I quickly get in and start the car and haphazardly depart the parking lot. gods above I am so going to get in trouble for that tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not beta read all mistakes are mine.<br/>I dont own twilight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How do I even respond to that?! do I ignore her, do I pursue her? I know for a fact that sometimes visions cant be altered; or could it be one of the few that I could change? Aah for fate's sake why can't anything in my life be normal. I close the car door angrily and turn around quickly to check if I didn't damage the car even though I may be angry; that doesn't mean I'll hurt my dear car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear the slight crunch of the gravel under my feet as I walk towards my house as I unlock the door I hear something move inside the woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're there Evie, just come out already"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is it that you can do that, like how did you even know it was me"? she says as she walks out of the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hum softly as I tap where my heart is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffs quietly as we both walk towards my house? Mansion? What do I even call it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I'm torn out of my thoughts when Evie lets out a low whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are we going to ignore that the place where you live looks like a haunted house.?" she chuckled as we walked to what I call home.... for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-er-okay excuse me, I bought this in the what 1700s hundreds or so, back then it looked somewhat normal at the time. I mean as much as a semi scary-looking house could. I bought the land in the 1700s although I think I built the house in the mid-1800s I'm not quite sure." the doors creaked as I pushed them both open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" it's quite spacious, I'll give you that, it's also like really clean? did you clean it?" she looked at me curiously </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" no..." she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yes" I huffed as I hung my keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" you only clean when you're upset. Well no, you clean deeply when your upset. Like look at this floor I could eat off of it, damn I could use this table as a mirror.... wow not even a speck of dust, not a smudge," she says as she runs her hand along the surface of the table. Her face in awe as she looks around the newly clean house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" are you hungry?" I said as I pointed to the kitchen. Trying to change the topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"a little" I looked in the refrigerator to see what I could make quickly. Hmm, anything with meat will take a while. With a sigh, I grabbed a carton of milk and took the mac n cheese box out of the cupboard I turned around back to the fridge and grabbed the butter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" This will be an appetizer while I make a chicken in chipotle," I say while I point to the box. This probably won't be enough for Evie and me. I'll probably give it all to her and focus on cooking to have it ready by dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does it taste?" I took a sip of my juice. I grabbed a tortilla as I waited for her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" great ma, it's delicious as always...... I missed your food, to be honest," she says eagerly. The quietness weighs heavily on both of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.... "How's Morgana?" she says softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena" I whisper. It feels odd to say her new name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lena, her name is Lena Luthor. That's what she's by nowadays."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  
  
  
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With what you have told me.... are you still going to school tomorrow?" she yawns silently. Her joints pop as she stretches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I might- "I move her head slightly to the side "-it's not like the vision will change.... they rarely do." I sigh quietly. Damn, why can't things ever be easy in my life? I wonder if I would ever have this problem with Hecate? We fight like cats and dogs... and I would like to think neither of us would cheat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down at Evie who's falling asleep, her eyes drooping slightly. She looks more tired than usual. What could be on her mind? I move her hair away from her eyes. Her red-ish brown eyes finally closing. Of all my kids she's the only one who got close to having normal eyes. Hers can at least be mistaken as brown.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
  
  
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes open slowly. Oh my Gods my back hurts horribly. I try to stand up before I notice a weight on my lap. It's Evie sound asleep. I grab her head and slowly try to move her head off my lap, I quietly get off the couch and turn to face Evie. I crouch slowly and scoop her off the couch. She's quite smaller than me. She fits almost perfectly in my arms, said person snuggles closer to me as I start to trek up the stairs. I chuckle softly as I finally reach my room. Although all the rooms are cleaned, mine is the only one with an actual bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I push the door open with my leg. I sigh quietly. I quickly cross the room in a few strides Evie finally stirs as I go to lift the covers for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hey E can ya stand for a bit?" I ask her softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span> I set her down slowly giving her time to wake up a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she nods slowly. I quickly fix the pillows and throw the covers to the side. I guide her towards the bed and lay her down I pull the covers all the way to her chest I tuck her in like when she was little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn to leave but a hand stops me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down and find a semi-awake Evie looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sing me a song?" she murmurs. I smile softly. I sit down near her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wandering child of the earth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know just how much you're worth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have walked this path since your birth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were destined for more</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she grabs my hand, I begin to rub a soothing pattern on her palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are those who'll tell you you're wrong</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They will try to silence your song</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But right here is where you belong </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't search anymore</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the dawn of a new day that's waking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A masterpiece still in the making</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue in an ocean of grey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are right where you need to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poised to inspire and to succeed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll look back and you'll realize one day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look down and see her sleeping soundly. I pull my hand slowly out of her grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In your eyes there is doubt</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As you try to figure it out</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But that's not what life is about</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So have faith there's a way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I make my way to the foot of the bed and slowly sit down, careful to not wake her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though the world may try to define you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can't take the light that's inside you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't you dare try to hide</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let your fears fade away</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are the dawn of a new day that's waking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A masterpiece still in the making</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The blue in an ocean of grey</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are right where you need to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Poised to inspire and to succeed</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soon you'll finally find your own way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finish the lullaby quietly as I stare at her sleeping form. A small smile forms on my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My phone buzzes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A message from Victoria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey, do you think you can take care of Belladonna? For like a while??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh odd request considering her time with her barely started a week ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>sure when will you bring her to Forks?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lay my phone to the side and slowly lower my back onto the bed my legs left stretched out in front of me. My phone buzzes steadily for a few seconds before stopping, quickly I open my phone to check the heap of messages she sent me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Um like in a month?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Month and a half or 2 months max.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It's just that something came up and I can't bring her with me</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>that and I can't leave her with anyone but else you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So what do ya say?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly type out a response</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Okay, I'll take care of her. Uhh did anything bad happen? </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get a response immediately</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No! Everything's fine I think it's just that I have a bad feeling about taking her with me.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em> where are you going anyways? </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>a minute passes before I get a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To Volterra, I was summoned for possibly infringing a law.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oh OH.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Oh Gods, that's quite the dilemma she has on her hands. I turn off my phone and throw it to the side narrowly missing Evie. Whoops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shift to my side my back facing Evie. I stare at my laptop sitting on the desk. I could get some more work done before I go to sleep, yeah I'll read a few reports and work on a few projects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with my mind set on working I gradually get off the bed without waking her up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wander's lullaby by adrisaurus<br/>Please check her out she's amazing! </p><p>Also im quite sorry for not posting this sooner. I was in a funk for quite a while. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>